Autumn's Child
by Sky Magic
Summary: A young Legolas is saved from slavers by a half elf called Veralia, who seems willing to go to all ends to take him back to his family, for her own mysterious reasons. AU. R/R please! Not a Legolas romance. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is an AU!!!! I did warn you. If you don't like AU fics, click that arrow up in the left hand corner and go bye-bye.  
  
Brief description of history:  
  
Men and elves are at war. It's Mirkwood and Imladris against well, Men. Elves don't take slaves, because it's against their principles, but Men often take Elves as slaves. The men who take slaves are called Slavers.  
  
A/N 2: Legolas is the elven equivalent seven in this fiction. It is debatable about whether his eyes are blue or green, I've heard of both. I think that I'd like to do green for this story.  
  
A/N 3: Last A/N. Whew. This is one of my insane ramblings, which may turn out to be a good story. Who knows? The rating may go up, and this is NOT a Legolas romance. OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Characters will be a bit OOC. It is an AU!!! And besides Legolas is like seven! Sheesh!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
A/N 4: Ai! One more. Thoughts are in: //. . .// Elvish is in: '. . .' Common Tongue is in ". . ." The Slaver's Tongue is in . . .  
  
K?  
  
Autumn's Child  
  
Chapter One  
  
Silvery eyes regarded the scene before them, seething with rage and pain long remembered. A small group of Slavers tromped through the underbrush, following a pack of large, vicious, half starved dogs that were pulling at long, heavy chains. The Slavers looked as though they could have been any tavern drunkards. Their unkempt hair was matted and greasy, a scraggily beard grew at the chins. Their clothing was filthy and devoid of all color but that of dirt and filth. Their manners were cruel and the wielded a whip with free reign. Their horses were as ill kept as them, made ferocious by training and whips.  
  
A monstrous dog bayed and tugged at its chain, trying to run after it's pray into the woods. The Slavers turned their horses sharply and followed at a gallop. The silver eyes narrowed glinting with malicious intent and a gray cloaked figure jumped into the trees and darted after the Slavers.  
  
***  
  
Green eyes widened with dismay when a loud howling reached his ears. They were coming for him. Small feet lightly danced across the ground as he began to run, long blond hair streaming behind him. //You were stupid again Legolas// he told himself. //If you had listened to Ada, none of this would have happened//  
  
He stole a quick glance over his shoulder and what little hope he had of escape dissipated. He could see the movement of the dogs and galloping horses, hear the men screaming in their alien tongue for their horses to run faster. He turned back to his task of running. If only he had time to climb a tree.  
  
A thick whip smacked against his legs, causing him to stumble on a root. The whip descended again and again on his back, causing him to cry out in pain. The Slavers would flay him within an inch of his life.  
  
***  
  
Veralia cursed herself, looking down at the Slavers. She had not been quick enough to stop them from finding their prey. One of the Slavers, most definitely not the leader, wheedled a whip with surprisingly good aim, brutally flogging a small, huddled figure. The leader stayed in back with five other Slavers, one of which kept a pack of struggling dogs back. //Trust the leader to stay behind// Veralia sneered.  
  
After formulating a small plan in her mind, she notched an arrow to the string of her bow and loosed it. The green fletched arrow plunged deep into the leader's shoulder and knocked him from the saddle. As he cried out in pain, she leapt from her perch in the tree, to grab him from behind, dragging him off the ground. There was a small hiss as she drew her dagger, carefully pressing it against his neck.  
  
Stop.or I'll. Veralia said in the Slavers twisted impression of Common Tongue. She pressed the dagger against the big Man's neck, just enough for a faint crimson line to bloom beneath it. Her speech was limited in the Slaver's tongue, but she could understand every word they said.  
  
Leave the Elf alone! the leader commanded, fearing for his life and pride that were being threatened by a creature nearly half his size.  
  
The whip stopped falling, but only after one more quick lash. What do you want in return for my release? the Slaver asked Veralia.  
  
Veralia narrowed silvery eyes, she had heard the word "elf" used by the Slavers. They had surely not captured an elf. I.will.take.elf. she announced. The man nodded. She pressed against his neck, cutting slightly deeper as a warning of what may come should he attack her, and release him. Veralia cautiously stepped towards the pitiful figure lying on the forest floor, blood seeping from numerous cuts. She scooped him up in one arm, carefully hugging him close to her, looking around before dashing into the trees.  
  
***  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, blinking and staring out at the world. He was lying on a blanket, staring up at the midnight sky and darkened tops of trees. Someone had removed his tattered shirt, and cleaned and bandaged the lash marks. A figure cloaked in gray sat near a fire, rocking back and forth as though thinking about something important. Legolas struggled to sit up.  
  
"You are awake," the person said. She had a soft voice, warm, like a mother's. The words she said sounded harsh and grated in contrast in comparison to her voice, to Legolas.  
  
'I do not understand,' Legolas muttered, having never heard any of the tongues Men spoke before the Slavers had taken him.  
  
'You speak none of the Common Tongue?' Veralia asked, switching to elvish immediately.  
  
'Yes, Ada says it 'tis a vile tongue, I agree with him, now that I have heard it,' Legolas said. 'Who are you?'  
  
'My name is Veralia,' Veralia said.  
  
'Tis a human name!' Legolas exclaimed, standing. 'How is it I should be able to trust you?'  
  
Veralia sighed, she should have seen this coming. She slowly drew down her hood. Pointed ears were revealed. 'I am a half elf, my Mother, an elf, raised me. And further more, were I raised by a human, since I am a commoner, I would not know elvish. Only Lords and Ladies know it, and then, hardly any,' Veralia replied. 'May I know your name little one?'  
  
'Legolas, son of Thranduil, son of Oropher, Crown Prince of Mirkwood,' Legolas answered proudly.  
  
'Elbereth!' Veralia paled. Were the Slavers trying to start yet another war between the Men and Elves? There had been a seeming truce between the Elves and Men that had lasted the last two decades, and would be destroyed by the capture of the King of Mirkwood's son.  
  
'What 'tis wrong?' Legolas asked innocently.  
  
Veralia muttered all the curses she knew in Common Tongue, elvish had no good curses, it was far too poetic to. 'The Slavers may have started a war. 'Tis just like them. I must get you back to your family. Before 'tis too late,' Veralia told the child.  
  
'Too late?' Legolas inquired.  
  
'You are too young to understand. I will explain later, someday,' Veralia muttered. 'Now, we must go to a nearby town to get you some proper attire. I will need you to act as my servant and mute. Can you do this?'  
  
'Aye,' Legolas replied, Veralia offered him a hand up, and started walking at a quick pace.  
  
'I know this village. I am known only as "The Huntress." I am well respected, but am short tempered, as I am normally. We will return back to my camp, after we stay in the town for a time, we need to get a few decent meals into you, and I need to buy some supplies,' Veralia explained. Legolas trotted alongside her, for every step she took, he had to take two.  
  
They soon came to a village, surrounded by high walls made of logs. Lights within twinkled and beckoned to the weary traveler. Veralia knocked upon the gate. "Ah, who is a travelin' round this time o' night?" a voice asked from within. The peephole opened and a man looked out. "Ah! Lady Huntress! 'Tis been some time since we've seen you. Anythin' that brings you a knockin'?"  
  
"My slave was attacked by Slavers, have any been through?" Veralia answered with an icy promise in her voice. Legolas was amazed by the change in her voice.  
  
"Nay. None since the last time, 'bout a week past," the man answered.  
  
"Are there vacant rooms at the Inn?" Veralia asked.  
  
"Aye," the man answered and opened the door into the town. Legolas and Veralia stepped into an entirely different world. The dirt streets were still muddy from the last rain; the only lights came from houses. They stopped before a door, a sign swung above them, telling them they were standing before the Dancing Dove Inn.  
  
'Stay very close to me. I do not trust these Men,' Veralia instructed. Legolas nodded and followed her in.  
  
The inn was noisy, too loud for Legolas' sensitive ears, but he coped and said not a word. It smelled of strong wine and ale, the alcohol floating in the air like a noxious fume. Serving wenches brought tankards of ale to the tables. "I would like a room with two beds, and a bath to be readied," Veralia snapped in a no nonsense voice.  
  
"Aye, Lady, two beds?" A man's gruff voice asked. He peered over the counter at Legolas. "My! A slave! Never thought I'd see you have one."  
  
"He is a servant. I bought him out of pity," Veralia said, loftily, inwardly seething at the word slave.  
  
"Looks as though he's been mistreated," the man said.  
  
"I am a healer, Sir!" Veralia fumed, clearly insulted. "He was picking herbs for me and Slavers attacked him!"  
  
"I meant no offense," the man said, clearly taken aback at her sudden outburst.  
  
"My room will be ready after we have eaten?" Veralia demanded.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," the man motioned for one of the serving wenches as Legolas and Veralia found a vacant table in a corner.  
  
'Would you like to eat or bathe first?' Veralia asked Legolas in a whisper so soft that even Legolas strained to hear it.  
  
'Eat, the Slavers did not feed us well,' Legolas explained. Veralia nodded.  
  
"You're room 'tis ready," a serving girl informed Veralia. Veralia thanked her and requested that their meal was brought up to them.  
  
***  
  
Veralia and Legolas sat in silence until the serving girl came placed their food at the table and left. 'Now that that is over with, you may speak,' Veralia told Legolas, locking the door.  
  
'What happened down there? Why did you get angry?' Legolas asked instantaneously.  
  
'He suggested that you were my slave and that I had beaten you,' Veralia explained. 'I do not believe in slavery,' she added in a murmur. She took of her cloak and hood and, for the first time, Legolas got a good look at his savior.  
  
She had odd silver eyes that shone dully in the light, almost the same color of the shiny silver on a well-polished sword. Her hair was a light brown with dark blond streaks and braided tightly. Her skin was slightly tanned and worn from being out in harsh weather. Her body was built like an elf's, tall, slender and lithe. She wore green and gray, suitable clothing for traveling and surviving in the woods. Veralia sighed and took off her tooled arm guards, much too well done for someone who had been living out in the wilderness and was a commoner, revealing scars that crisscrossed her arms. One long scar ran from her forehead, down across her left eye and over her cheek.  
  
Legolas devoured his food at an alarming pace, as though he had just survived a five-season famine. Veralia ate hardly any, mostly picking at her food. Legolas saw the vacant look in her eyes and knew her mind was on something else, much like his father's was. //Ada hardly had time for me // Legolas sighed inwardly.  
  
'I will go bathe,' Legolas said with the same hushed voice her used when his Ada had that look on his face. Veralia nodded and stayed silent.  
  
When Legolas emerged, wearing the new clothing that had been placed there for him. Veralia had not moved, but she was there. All of her.  
  
'May I look at your back?' she asked, her voice soft and motherly again.  
  
'Yes,' Legolas took off the shirt. Veralia knelt behind him, carefully looking at the wounds, gently poking with her fingers. Her fingers brushed over one of the slashes that was still open and Legolas hissed in pain.  
  
'I am sorry,' Veralia murmured. She carefully bandaged it, not touching the wounds again. 'I think it 'tis time for you and I to retire, we will have a long day tomorrow, and will be leaving early the next day.' Legolas nodded and climbed into his bed obediently. 'Good night, little one,' Veralia whispered, pulling the covers up around him.  
  
'G'night,' Legolas said softly, and a vacant look fell into his eyes as he drifted to sleep. Veralia moved silently to her own bed, lying down after taking the braid out of her hair. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of burnt flesh lay heavy in the air, nearly choking her. Smoke rose from a burning fire and the air was thick and stagnant. It was not the first time she had been there. But, she had only gone to treat the poor beings. One hand was shackled to a pole; the guards did not bother with the other shackle. She heard a hiss and a scream of pain. It was not as if she did not know what went on in there.  
  
A read hot iron, with the royal crest glowed brightly in the darkness; she struggled against the shackle, frightened of what was to come. A hand ripped the shirt off her right shoulder, exposing bare skin. A searing pain shot through her body and she screamed, she had been marked, claimed. Whatever innocence she had, had been lost in that moment. She was no longer her own. Her screams turned to sobs and whimpers when the pain dimmed slightly and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Veralia awoke in sweat, covering her mouth to muffle a scream. //It's only a dream. Nothing more, they can't hurt you anymore// she told herself. Her hand moved to touch the back of her shoulder. //It was only a dream. It is over, it will never happen again// Veralia told herself. She looked over at Legolas and smiled bitterly. It was one less Elf that they could ruin. //The little one will be safe, they cannot hurt him as they did you//  
  
A/N: I NEED feedback people. This is my first fic of this sort, you have got to review.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sun Queen pointed out a good point, which I forgot. *Blushes* No Sauron, no Ring, no Morgoth. But there are orcs. Aren't I just a little odd? I can't tell you why the Elves and Men are fighting! Nor can I tell you about Veralia's history, you'll learn about those as time goes on. I also can add just a teeny tiny bit more about the elves, for those of you who are confused.  
  
I went and altered the alliances. Imladris and Mirkwood are allied (yes, I've said that) against the Men, while Lothlorien is pretty much indifferent (well, Lothlorien is considered a "sacred" place by the Men and therefore not attacked, the Lothlorien thing will be explained later on in the story). Every place west of Imladris is peaceful and not at war. Elves often go to the Shire or nearby places seeking refuge.  
  
Rohan is pretty much neutral, not wanting to ruin good relations with both powers. They do not allow slaves, so if a slave can make it into Rohan, they are mostly hidden from Gondor authorities.  
  
Does that clarify a few more things?  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. Mundo means "bull" in Elvish.  
  
P.P.S. The dreams get a little bit odd and they often switch points of view, including to some of the people who will only be mentioned in this story and are dead. If more then three people ask it of me, I'll write a prequel, after I finish this story of course, about Veralia's history, which will be revealed in the end. It'll just go into more detail. The sequel, which is going to happen because a friend of mine pleaded that I write a sequel that is slash and at least R. I think I'll keep it at R. I, being female, have not got the best idea about what is going on, yet I have quite a few friends who write slash. Anyway, back to the dream thing. They're all flash backs of Veralia's past and all out of order.  
  
P.P.P.S. This isn't a happy fic kids. I think it's somewhere along the lines of the higher end of PG-13.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Legolas yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Veralia had woken him up long before the crack of dawn, and, much to his dismay, had insisted that they leave to go out into the forest to get the rest of her gear, from where she had hidden it, and Mundo. Why she had a bull was beyond Legolas. For what reason would a wanderer like Veralia need a bull?  
  
Veralia stopped and muttered to herself as she uncovered a pack shouldered it. Along with it was a quiver of arrows, and two long knives. The sword she had worn at her hip still hung there. 'You do know how to use a knife and dagger?' Veralia asked Legolas, looking at him expectantly.  
  
'Yes, of course,' Legolas replied, sitting on a large root beside her.  
  
'Take this,' Veralia commanded, handing him a sheathed dagger, hanging on a small belt. 'And this, hid it in your boot.'  
  
Legolas nodded and took the weapons to inspect them. Both were very plain, lacking in all decoration, but quite well made. Clearly Elvish, men did not make weapons so light as those. The only things on the smooth hilts were an engraved symbol that Legolas knew from somewhere, but his mind had gone blank as to where.  
  
Veralia sighed and muttered something in Common Tongue. She blew a sharp whistle, making Legolas jump. 'I am going to have to have a talk with him,' Veralia murmered. Before too long passed by, there was a rustling in the bushes and Legolas whirled, ready to strike. A huge, shaggy brown blur burst out of the bushes and jumped up onto Veralia. 'Mundo!' she cried happily. The gigantic dog had placed its front paws on her shoulders and was happily licking her face. 'Down!'  
  
The enormous dog happily climbed down and turned to greet Legolas. Once Legolas had been sufficiently slathered with wet dog kisses, the dog plopped down at Veralia's feet; it's long tail sweeping back and forth in the leaves and moss. 'Legolas, this is Mundo, he will be accompanying us to Mirkwood.' Legolas looked at the dog, when sitting its head reached to Veralia's hips. A shaggy brown coat made Legolas think that calling it "bear" might be more appropriate. Friendly brown eyes seemed to laugh at the world as though they knew something everything else didn't.  
  
'He seems as friendly as a lap dog,' Legolas commented.  
  
'He likes elves, he has never attacked an elf, or Man for that matter, that has not attacked him or me. He does not care for Men though,' Veralia explained. 'We best be going.'  
  
They set off at only a moderate pace, not as fast as Veralia would have liked, but she did not want to push the young one. Mundo happily bounded along, running ahead only to lag behind when sniffing an interesting bush. At midday they stopped for a light meal and then continued on.  
  
***  
  
The sky overhead darkened and there was the ominous rumble of thunder in the distance. 'Curses,' Veralia muttered. 'We'll have to wait out the rain somewhere. Mundo!' The great dog came bounding over from where he had been intently walking too near to old bushes and collecting dead twigs, dirt and leaves in his thick fur coat.  
  
Legolas and Veralia split up, looking for suitable shelter, Mundo going with Legolas.  
  
'Here Legolas!' Veralia called, waving him over to a large tree. A hollow underneath the roots was a perfect place to wait out a wildly blowing storm. Just big enough for two elves and a dog. Mundo, being compatible in almost any environment leapt in, padded around the hollow, looking for the best spot to settle in, and lay against the furthest wall. Legolas followed the dog, sitting down with his back resting against him. Veralia took off her pack, set it near the door and sat next to Legolas. Mundo immediately lifted his head and set it on her lap, asking for someone to stroke behind the soft velvety ears.  
  
***  
  
Legolas fidgeted, he was very homesick and did not want to be delayed. Besides, sitting there was boring. Veralia watched him out of the corner of her eyes. She remembered very well what it was like to be young and caught in a situation with nothing to do and being too polite or shy to ask for someone to tell you a story or sing you a song to make the endless minutes pass by. 'Do you like stories?' Veralia asked when Legolas shifted positions for the umpteenth time.  
  
'Aye,' Legolas replied, lifting his head slightly. He was now lying on his side, almost curled into a ball with his head resting on Mundo's back. Mundo paid no attention, basking in the warm glow of content while Veralia scratched that perfect spot behind his ears.  
  
'Would you like me to tell you a story my mother told me?' Veralia asked, recalling her favorite story. Legolas nodded, eyes alight. 'Once upon a time, in a wondrous, far off land called Valinor, where Gods walked among the elves, there lived an elf. . . .' Legolas was swept away in the story. Veralia smiled when she saw the far off look in his eyes, the look of a child having fantasies in which they fought dragons and armies of orcs. A part of her sighed, she had never had time to share with Kasia this story.  
  
'And so the elf answered the call of the sea and left to the West,' Veralia finished, knowing that Legolas had gone to sleep long before. Veralia smiled down at him. Despite every part of her that screamed against it, she liked the young prince. He shivered in his sleep. Veralia sighed, she undid the clasp at her throat, gently laying the gray cloak over the youngling's shoulders. 'Quel kaima, Legolas,' Veralia whispered and then she rested her back once again on the wall, bent her legs so they were comfortably relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kasia threw a small stick across the yard, the small fuzz ball of fur, the largest in the litter of five her mother's dog had given birth to. Keen ears, keener then most of her friend's, picked up the gentle clip clop of a horses hooves. Her mother was home. Every other month Kasia's Atara would go to Gondor and then return. Kasia loved her Atara very much, and thought her to be the most beautiful women in the world, like all children did. Kasia dropped the stick and ran to greet her Atara.  
  
She slowed her stallion to a trot, hearing the sound of pounding feet and the over-joyed cries of a six year old. She dismounted as Kasia ran towards her, dark blond hair streaming behind her and green eyes dancing with joy. Kasia leaped into her Atara's arms. 'Cormamin lindua ele lle, Atara' Kasia whispered, showing her mother that she did remember the Elvish that she was taught a month ago.  
  
'Nae saian luume', A'maelamin,' she whispered in return. "I missed you so. Tell me, how have you been?"  
  
"Good, Da is waiting. He really wants to see you again," Kasia replied as her mother looked at her daughter for the first time in a month. Kasia's blond hair was wavy like her mother's own, although blond, like it had once been darker and bleached to the dark blond. Green eyes smiled and a wide smile was spread across her daughters face. She had grown a small amount, no more then the width of a finger.  
  
Kasia buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Smelling her unique scent of honeysuckle and sweet wildflowers. Her mother seemed worried, tense. Kasia said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Veralia stirred, moaning. She knew what would come in the nightmare, and the dread was nearly enough to wake her. Mundo raised his head from the floor, feeling his mistress's discomfort.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kasia sat outside her parent's door, listening to the hushed conversation and whispered words.  
  
"They saw you?" her da asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"They've seem me before, but this one, it was the Prince, he got my hood down. They know I'm a half elf, and now they know why I'm seen around the castle. They know that I help elves, they'll be coming for me," Kasia recognized her mother on the verge of tears.  
  
"Shh, Veralia, we're in Rohan, they can't hurt us here," her da whispered again.  
  
"You don't understand, if they find us, they will - will. . ." Kasia heard her mother begin to cry. Why is Atara crying? the little girl asked herself.  
  
"We'll be safe," even Kasia's da sounded unsure now.  
  
"It's so terrible. I lost him. I lost the poor thing. He begged me to kill him, to end his pain with the simple blow of a knife or a draught of poison," her mother sobbed, her voice muffled as though she were crying into someone's shoulder. "I refused, I thought I could save him. But he died anyway. He died of a broken soul."  
  
"Shh, shh," Kasia's father's voice lowered as he whispered words to her mother. When the crying stopped, her mother continued, trying to sound composed.  
  
"I- I- confronted him. Angrily. I actually pinned him to a wall and yelled at the Crown Prince. He turned the tables on me and ripped off my hood. He. . . I don't know what he was going to do. I knocked him out and ran. It'll take them a week to get here, I think. I'll need to leave in five days. Take good care of Kasia." Kasia gasped, her mother, leaving?  
  
"We'll go with you."  
  
"Jaren, I can't let you come. You'll be in too much danger," Kasia's Atara said, sounding ready to cry again.  
  
"You'll break Kasia's heart. Veralia, you're breaking *my* heart!"  
  
Kasia heard her mother start to cry again. "You can't come! They'll kill you if they find you and I don't want you to die because of me."  
  
Kasia's father relented. "At least tell me where you are going."  
  
"I can't tell you. If they come, you'll be able to say you don't know where I went truthfully," Kasia's mother said. Kasia sat confused, why was her Atara crying? Why did her mother need to leave her?  
  
"You'll need to tell Kasia something. She is you daughter, you owe it to her."  
  
"I don't know what to say. She wouldn't understand. I want to stay three days and spend time with my daughter and husband, the last time I will ever see them," Kasia's mother said through tears.  
  
Kasia crept back to her own room. Saddened and confused by her mother's sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A soft tongue bathed Veralia's face. 'Ai! Mundo! I am awake!' she cried, sitting up. Veralia stumbled out to where Legolas was standing, looking around with childish curiosity.  
  
Soft morning sunlight filtered thought the lush green foliage, causing the dewdrops on the leaves to appear as tears from an angel. 'It is so beautiful,' he murmured, looking at the scene before him.  
  
Veralia smiled, it was a bitter sweet smile, for she marveled at Legolas's innocence and curiosity, and bit back the sobs of pain at how much he reminded her of her daughter. Mundo romped, crushing the greens beneath his heavy paws. Mundo was the only one who reminded Veralia to be an optimist, making him very dear to her.  
  
'We will eat breakfast and then see how far we can get,' Veralia said.  
  
Legolas fell upon the morning meal with the same vehemence he did that first night. //Must be growing// Veralia thought. //Kasia always ate more when she was growing// Veralia winced at the thought of her daughter and continued to eat. //I never did so many things I wanted to with her// she thought wistfully. //If only I had a second chance. . .// She gazed over at Legolas who was playing with Mundo now, and a thought crossed her mind. Maybe this was her second chance. The child she saved from the Slavers, when she had been helpless to save her own daughter. She resisted the urge to cry. She had the chance to do things right.  
  
A/N: Ah, you know, reviews, they're my life! I feed off of them! Please, send me food!!!!!!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Translations:  
  
Quel kaima, Legolas - Sleep well, Legolas  
  
Cormamin lindua ele lle, Atara - My heart sings to see thee Mother  
  
Nae saian luume', A'maelamin - It has been too long, my Beloved. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I got the leaf necklace idea from my beta's story, "Every Breath You Take." Actually, this story is dedicated to my utterly and up mostly wonderful beta, Fei Jiao. She has kept me motivated throughout this.  
  
Bows and swords to her! (long story, don't bother)  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Anar shone down upon Veralia and Legolas, making the journey more pleasant. As they walked Veralia told Legolas about the plants around them. Which were good to eat, which healed urns, which were best in poultices, which would make you sleepy. It didn't surprise Veralia when she found that Legolas was quick and eager to learn. In trade Legolas told Veralia stories about the palace of Mirkwood. The tricks that had been played on him and the tricks he had played on others. It was amusing to find that the young prince was actually quite devious. It amazed Veralia when Legolas spoke freely of his mother's death. She had never said a word to anyone about what had happened, the thought hurt so much, her mother had been everything to her until she found a husband and had a daughter of her own.  
  
'We should stop for the night,' Veralia said as the Anar started to descend in the sky. They set up camp, and as Veralia cooked the meal, she watched Legolas play with Mundo. The dog had found a large stick somewhere and had been begging someone; anyone would do, to play with him.  
  
'What is this? I have not seen it before,' Legolas walked to Veralia holding a leaf of something.  
  
''Tis called the Athelas plant. King's foil by Men. A very powerful healing herb. It works for almost any ailment, and the flowers are said to give off a scent that sooths the soul and heals the heart, but I have never been able to prove that,' Veralia said. 'It can help slow poisons, if not cure them.'  
  
'Is it very precious?' Legolas asked.  
  
'No, not to Men at least. It is regarded as a common weed. They have no knowledge of how to use it. To Elves though, when it is needed, it is very, very precious,' Veralia explained.  
  
'My instructors said they were going to teach me about herbs and lore just before I was captured,' Legolas said.  
  
'Ah, then we mustn't let you fall behind in your studies,' Veralia said, smiling. 'We'll continue tomorrow, we both need rest.' Legolas curled up against Mundo's body again, snuggling into the warm fur. Veralia pulled a blanket out of her pack and placed it over Legolas.  
  
'One story?' he asked. Veralia smiled, Legolas loved stories. Like most children, the words "once upon a time" were enticing. She told him of the making of Arda, and placed a kiss upon his forehead when he was asleep.  
  
Veralia lay down. //If there is any reason they should end these wars, it would be for the children// Veralia thought, looking at Legolas through rapidly closing eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kasia had cried buckets when she learned her mother was leaving her. "How long?" she asked, her green eyes brightened with tears.  
  
"I- I don't know," her ma replied, hugging the sobbing six year old against her.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Kasia asked.  
  
If Kasia had looked up, she would have seen the answer in her mother's eyes. "Yes, soon or far in the future, we will meet again. I have a gift for you. To seal the promise." A small package was held out for Kasia to take. Smaller hands took the package, carefully undoing the twine that held it shut. She pulled out two almost identical necklaces. Both hung on a delicate looking silver like chain. The metal looked to be similar to silver but creamier in color and having an almost pearly sheen. One them hung half a leaf of carved jade, veined with the same metal. When but together, the two pendants made a heart shaped leaf.  
  
"What is it made of?" Kasia asked, her undying curiosity surfacing.  
  
"Mithril, dear one. And Elvish metal, as lighter then silver and never tarnishing. It will stay bright and shiny forever. May I?" Kasia handed her mother one of the necklaces. Within seconds it was fastened around her neck, the pendant hanging by her heart. Kasia reached around her mother's neck, fumbling with the latch several times before fastening it around her Atara's neck.  
  
"Veralia!" Kasia's da yelled, urgency in his voice. "They're here! Run! I'll hold them off!"  
  
"Amin mela lle, o'elle. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'," Kasia did not know what her mother had said. She was pulled close for one more hug, her mother's tears falling onto her hair. Her mother kissed each of her cheeks and then her forehead, and stood. "Hide Kasia. Don't come out until they leave," her mother said and soldiers stormed into the house. Kasia's mother turned to them fearfully. "Run, Kasia!" Unarmed, there was nothing her mother could do. Soldier's closed around her mother, and Kasia ran out the back of the place that had been her home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A low growl, almost silent, woke Veralia. "What is it Mundo?" she whispered. The dog growled again and Veralia was silent, listening. She heard voices on the wind, she looked up and saw torches blazing far off in the trees, at first she had almost thought they were stars, and then she heard the dogs. She heard snuffling, they were searching for something.  
  
Them. Or rather, Legolas.  
  
She gently shook the slumbering Elf. 'Wha-? Veralia, it isn't dawn, is it?' the Elf asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Veralia held a finger to her lips and then rapidly packed. Legolas sat dazedly on the ground, looking rather tired. "Mundo!" Veralia hissed. The dog came over to her and sat, looking her in the eye. "Stay hidden, and for the sake of everyone, don't attack a thing! You know how to find me. Don't get hurt, Mundo." The dog licked her face and ran into the brush. 'Legolas, we need to get away from here, and I'll explain,' Veralia started to climb a large, nearby tree. A motion of her hand was all it took for Legolas to follow suit. Once at a sufficiently high bough, Veralia crouched, staring intently at all the neighboring trees. 'Can you leap from tree to tree?' she asked Legolas, not bothering to look to see if he was up there.  
  
'No,' Legolas frowned; he did not know what was going on.  
  
'We need to get from this tree to that one without touching the ground,' Veralia informed him. 'I'm going to need to carry you.' She further instructed him on how this was going to work. She was going to get from this tree to that one with him clinging to her back.  
  
Veralia took a deep breath. She hadn't needed to do this in over ten years. Hopefully it was like swimming, once you learn it, your body remembers. She stood, balancing on almost quivering legs. //Elbereth help me// she thought, and ran from that bow, leaping into the air. Her descent was quicker then she had expected, missing the first four limps and barely managing to grab the fifth.  
  
After leaving six more trees, Veralia finally settled for a large, lush one. 'You may want to get settled, we could be here awhile,' Veralia told Legolas. 'The Slavers are looking for you, and maybe me. In Gondor, there is a bounty on me head, whether I am alive or dead, more if they can get me alive. We have to get you out of here.'  
  
'Why are they looking for me?' Legolas asked, confusion lighting the emerald eyes that looked a dark jade in the night's darkness. 'What am I worth to them?'  
  
'In Gondor, you are worth a king's ransom,' Veralia told him. Legolas was silent, troubled thoughts crossed his mind. //A king's ransom? Me? But, why?// he thought.  
  
They sat in silence, both fretting in silence. Legolas fell asleep within hours, and Veralia watched the ground, watching the Slavers search around them.  
  
***  
  
It was night again when they climbed down out of the tree. The Slavers had been gone for a long enough time, when Veralia signaled for Legolas to climb down. 'We move by the cover of darkness, for the next two nights, they're still out there,' Veralia whispered.  
  
'Where's Mundo?' Legolas asked, not wanting to leave with out him.  
  
Veralia made a loud hooting call. Like an owls, but different. Legolas could tell immediately, but did not think that a man, as they were untrained to such subtleties of nature, would be able to. Legolas whirled around when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Mundo walked out, his coat now very dirty. They moved on, at night Veralia taught him about the dangers of the darkness.  
  
In two days they started to move by day again. They continued on for a few more days, and Veralia declared that they were in Rohan and in the outskirts of Fangorn forest. 'Don't stray away from camp, Legolas,' she warned, gazing around.  
  
'I don't like it here,' Legolas said, the forest had an eerie silence about it. 'Couldn't we move on?'  
  
'Not tonight, I don't want to travel through here at night,' Veralia replied. 'I would like to move on though. We'll move at dawn.' Legolas nodded and sat next to Mundo, trying to take some comfort from how calm the dog was.  
  
When Legolas was soundly asleep Veralia retired, slipping into unwanted dreams.  
  
A/N: This story isn't going to be that long I've decided. Seven or eight chapters, maybe nine if I get motivated!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Anar - The sun, if I later refer to it as a "she," that's because the elves thought of it as a "she."  
  
Atara - Mother  
  
Amin mela lle, o'elle. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' - I love you, little one. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The healers looked on upon her, huddled together and whispering. She was unconscious. If she lived through the night, it would exceed their expectations. They hadn't seen someone in such bad shape. She had spent an estimated two months in those horrid dungeons. None of the lashes on her back had healed all the way and many were still bleeding. Only two of her ribs remained unbroken. Most were fractured in multiple places. They suspected that one of her lungs was punctured. Her mouth was bleeding profusely and bruises covered her face. A long slash, probably done with a knife, crossed her face and went over one eye. She might loose the eye, one of them had said. The bones in one hand had been smashed to bits. The wire that had been encircling her wrists had cut through a vein.  
  
If she wasn't going to die of blood lose, there was no knowing in what state her mind was in. When she had last been conscious, though unable to speak, with the yes or no questions she had been asked, it was clear she was unsure who she was, where she was, how she had gotten there, or what had happened to her. She was suffering from multiple concussions.  
  
She had coughed up blood for the last hours before she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and raspy, like that of someone who had breathed in too much smoke. There was not much hope for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Veralia awoke when light crept on her. She opened her eyes and blinked, sunlight momentarily blinding her. A softly muttered oath, cursing the cheery mood of the outer forest. She was in no mood for flowers and sunshine. She needed to get to Mirkwood, hand Legolas over to his family and go happily - or not so happily - on her way. Legolas was still sleeping. Happily curled up against Mundo's warm body. Veralia gazed at him in silence. She hugged her legs to her body and rocked back and forth in silence. She should not have gotten so attached to him. Her attachments and relationships to people had been what had led her to her doom.  
  
Veralia sighed. She would need to wake the child, who slept so happily in his innocent ignorance. //An ignorance to the horrors of the world must be a bliss// Veralia thought. From the day she had born and opened bleary silver eyes she had been burdened with her mother's pain and shame, and then her own.  
  
Veralia shook her head. They needed to be moving. 'Ai'er, it is time to wake up,' Veralia said softly.  
  
'Are we going on now?' Legolas asked, sitting up and blinking.  
  
'Yes, we will be walking along the bank of the Anduin river, go through the outskirts of Lothlorien and then north into Mirkwood,' Veralia replied. They ate a light breakfast and continued on their way. They walked up the Anduin, and within the time of a week, came within the sight of the Golden Wood.  
  
***  
  
'We will camp here tonight,' Veralia said, picking a reasonably sheltered place to set up camp. 'Tomorrow we will reach the outer wood of Lothlorien. Go around it and then enter Mirkwood.'  
  
Legolas scrambled up to the top of a boulder, gazing down the hill at the forest before him. 'It's so beautiful,' he murmered.  
  
'Yes, I have heard rumors of its beauty. I, myself, have never been this far north. I have never seen any of the Elven kingdoms,' Veralia replied.  
  
'When we reach Mirkwood, I will show you around! You can meet my father and my brothers!' Legolas said happily.  
  
'We will see,' Veralia answered absently, staring into the distance. //You don't want to meet his family. You can't, attachments to people will get you hurt, or killed// Veralia told herself. //But you are already attached to Legolas, are you not?// the bitter part of her answered. 


End file.
